


As Long As We Both Shall Live

by P0tat0witheyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot, Oooo, Very fluffy, like a cat, major fluff, otp, proposal, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tat0witheyes/pseuds/P0tat0witheyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla realises she wants to spend forever with Laura, and does something about it. Surprisingly, without brooding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As We Both Shall Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo yes this is not angsty for a change also I suck at writing fluff and also I'm so tired I'll edit this at a time that I don't know when it'll be but yeah enjoy it also this was rlly personal to write actually but yeah  
> I hope you enjoy :D

Carmilla was, for once in her life nervous. Well, she got nervous a lot, not that she'd ever show it. That would completely obliterate her reputation of being a broody hardass. The only times she ever felt really nervous were around Laura.

She loved Laura more than she'd ever loved anyone, more than Ell, even more than Mattie. She'd risk anything for her, and although she wasn't happy playing a hero, she'd save Laura everytime. She needed her.

It'd been around a year since Laura graduated from Silas, and they had their own cute little apartment. It wasn't much, but it was all they needed. A place to live and each other.

It was whilst gazing across their tiny balcony at her girlfriend, the one who made the light return to her life (and not in an anglerfish sense), she'd decided with the sun making her hair look a truly glorious shade of gold, her eyes sparkling as she'd stared back lovingly at the usually brooding vampire, that she wanted to spend forever with this girl. Or at the very least, Laura's forever.

So here she was, stood in the solarium at the top of their apartment block (They’d decided on their apartment purely for that reason… For old times sake), the ring in her pocket feeling almost white hot as he felt it burn against her thigh. Somehow she’d managed to shove the box into the pocket of her infamous leather pants. Vampire strength sure had its perks.

It wasn't long until she heard the familiar patter of her pint-sized girlfriend climbing the stairs to the room, calling out to her softly in order not to wake the other residents, it was around midnight in all fairness and she couldn't see them being very appreciative.

“Carm? Are you here?” Carmilla heard a tentative whisper from the stairwell.

“Sure am, Cupcake” was her reply, she was trying her best not to let her nervousness show and it was proving difficult.

Laura eventually came into her view and well, she looked truly breathtaking. Her hair slightly plaited, partially tucked behind her ear at one side and the rest tumbling down over her shoulders. Her baby blue skater dress falling just above the knee, only confirming to Carmilla that yes, she was staring at the most beautiful woman in the universe.

“What's up Carm? Why are we here so late?” Laura questioned, yawning a little. Her journalistic nature ever getting the better of her. The darker haired girl stepped forward, taking a deep breath that she didn't need, and placing ever hands in her soon-to-be-Fiancée’s.

"Laura… The thing is, I need you. I need you because I love you more than I have ever managed to let this stone heart of mine love any thing or anyone else. Oh Laura, I love you so much more than words can or will ever be adequate or eloquent enough to describe.” 

She could feel herself choking up, her girlfriends big brown eyes were already starting to tear up as they bore into her own.

"The times when I thought I may have lost you, lost your smile, the way your hand fits in mine and the way you laugh were the worst points in all my almost 400 years of living. I desire to have you as mine and me as yours for as long as you live, and if you wish for as long as me, I will grant you that due to my own selfish wishes and inability to be without you, my sweet.”

She felt her hands behind to tremble and the tears had long began to silently escape Laura's eyes.

“You know I'm no good with words when it comes to you, but this is my best, and I hope I'm doing my feelings justice in telling you you're what keeps me going day by day, week by week and even in my lowest points you’re what keeps me sane. It's such a cliché, but you’re like my rock, Sweetheart... The one perfect, beautiful rose in a dark, overgrown bed of thorns... You make it all worth dealing with, any amounts of pain, anger and sadness I've dealt with, all worth it to bring me to where I am now with you. And in the same breath, all the happiness, love, excitement and warmth are all enhanced so greatly by you cupcake. I hope we can share such things long into the future, my love, help each other as we do now and appreciate it all as we do. I know a lot of things Laura, but the one thing I'm absolutely sure of is that I am unconditionally and undeniably in love with you. Every single day you help me further through the unimaginable darkness cast upon me by mother which is something nobody but you has ever managed to accomplish and for that I thank you from the very bottom of my heart” 

At this point, the two had become closer, Carmillas words now being gently whispered into Laura's ear as they shared a gentle embrace that spoke more words than Carmilla could ever attempt to speak.

"If we ever become separated just know, my Darling, I will do whatever it takes to be by your side once more. If you ever so decide you no longer wish me around, I will go, but know that I'll always wait for you Laura, in the hope you may change your mind. I'll protect you no matter the costs, you are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one forever, as long as that is what you desire, my dear. I promise you myself, for as long as you want me around, cutie”

The taller girl had stepped back slightly fro the embrace to stoke the falling tears from Laura's cheek, her own falling as she giggled at her own words, she began to step further back, lowering herself to one knee, mentally making a note of how Laura's eyes had widened when she finally caught on to what was happening when she’d removed the small box from her pocket.

“So Laura Hollis, as we stand here under the stars, of which cannot even begin to compare to the pure brilliance and light of your existence, would you do me the absolute honour and delight of becoming my wife?”

Laura took no time for hesitation as she choked out her reply as the tears fell even harder than they had before.

“Carm… Yes… Of course… That was so, beautiful and I can't describe how utterly beautiful it really was but its nowhere near as beautiful as you but yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and I love you Carmilla, I really fucki-”

She was cut off from her rambling as her vampire placed her arms back around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips, never failing to be amazed at how perfectly their lips fit together. She pulled back once more to slide the ring on Laura's delicate finger, placing light kisses up her cheek as she did so, finally stopping at her ear to whisper

“I love you too, Laura”


End file.
